


Model Behavior

by chibaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Eye Contact, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Luna is bomb, M/M, Obliviousness, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Tension, fashion - Freeform, models!, revealing clothing, so much fluff that's all it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibaken/pseuds/chibaken
Summary: Harry hates being photographed more than just about anything. Turns out, he hates the idea of saying no to Luna just a little bit more. Featuring a very rude furry tuxedo, questionable poses, nude underwear, and multiple intentional nip slips.





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/gifts).



> for queenofthyme, who is also queen of many other things, including being a badass batchin' best friend and inspiring me to write fics for her birthday. I LOVE YOU PLEASE ENJOY THIS RIDICULOUS LITTLE FIC!!!
> 
> Thank you thank you to jadepresley and the mysterious A for betaing! And then again to jade for motivating me and also indulging me when I was fishing for compliments <3

Harry loved Luna. She was kind and effervescent and smart and creative and generally one of the purest, loveliest human beings he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. He looked over her now, eyes drawn to the dress she wore — covered in live flowers every color of the rainbow — and smiled.

“No way in hell,” he declared.

Luna sighed and shook her head a bit as if Harry were a misguided child. “Oh, Harry. I just know you would love modeling if you would only give it a chance! I would never ask you to wear or do anything you didn’t consent to, and of course you will be able to preview all the photographs before we publish them.”

Harry sighed right back at her. “I know you would be wonderful to work for, Luna. It’s only — you have to understand — I’ve spent my whole adult life being followed around and photographed, having my picture posted in tabloids and newspapers. I just can’t—”

“Oh, but there’s the beauty of it, Harry!” Several bees had migrated from Harry’s garden through the open window of his kitchen and were now leisurely pollinating Luna’s dress. It was quite a nice effect. “If people can see you’re spending your time modelling for me, they won’t be as curious anymore. Staying in your house all the time means it’s breaking news when you go out for something as simple as buying shampoo. If you were to just let yourself be seen out and about more often — especially in outfits much more interesting than the ones you wear to the supermarket, if I do say so myself — I’m sure they’ll stop following you around as much.”

Harry looked forlornly out his other window (closed and glamoured to show nothing but blackness) at the pair of photographers standing on his street, waiting for the moment Harry might decide to go for a walk. He never does, anymore. “You don’t know them, Luna. They’ll never leave me alone.”

Luna reached over to put her hand on Harry’s shoulder, stepping closer than any other person would probably feel comfortable with and looking into Harry’s eyes. “They would once I sued them for harassing my employee,” she said, her cheerful tone making the threat eerily intimidating. 

“I just…” Harry felt awful refusing _anything_ Luna asked of him, but this was simply impossible. “I can’t. I’m so sorry, really.”

One of the bees flew over from Luna’s sleeve to Harry’s shoulder. Luna lifted her hand where it had still been resting on him, and a brilliant purple flower was left in its wake. The bee seemed satisfied, landing happily on its petals. 

“Never be sorry for doing what your heart tells you, Harry.” Luna gave him one last smile and a kiss on the cheek, then she turned and headed out Harry’s back door. He heard her asking the bees to please return to his garden and keep the wrackspurts in check for him, then there was a sound like the echo of a large bubble popping — how _did_ she manage that? — and she was gone.

In her absence, the sound of buzzing became much more noticeable. Harry looked down where the bee on his shoulder was still extremely busy with its flower, and he couldn’t help but smile. Luna was truly amazing, to be able to work magic like that on his shirt so easily on a whim. He walked over to the window and tried to shoo the bee outside, but only succeeded in getting it to land on his hand.

Charmed, Harry headed upstairs to his room, carefully placing the flower on his bedside table before shucking off his clothes and opening the window, so the bee would be able to leave when it was ready. 

Recalling Luna’s sincere expression as she told him never to be sorry, Harry began to drift off to sleep, the sound of the bee buzzing in his ear and an inexplicable feeling of regret beginning to lodge itself in his chest. 

***

“I’ll do it.”

Harry had woken up that morning to the cacophony of a rogue reporter attempting to get past his wards to take a photo of him sleeping, and somehow it had decided matters. There was no way Harry could possibly be more harassed than he already was — at least by doing _something_ , there was a chance things could change, hopefully for the better. Certainly modelling for Luna’s _Frivolous_ clothing line would make his life a little more interesting. Anyway, he should have known he could never say no to Luna. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Harry! I’ve already found someone else.” Luna’s eyes widened and she looked at Harry sympathetically for a moment before turning around to swish her wand at a pile of photography equipment, which began assembling itself in the middle of the large field where they stood. 

“You… already?” 

“Yes, well, the first photoshoot had been scheduled for today you see, so I needed—”

“Lovegood!” called a panicked male voice from behind a curtain that had been set up in the field. “Lovegood, are you sure this is the right size for me? It’s rather reveal—”

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the curtain. 

“Potter.”

“M- Malfoy?” Harry would have liked to have said Malfoy’s name with disdain or at least indifference, but was rudely thwarted by the most ridiculous outfit he’d ever seen, which was barely covering Malfoy’s (rather fit) form. 

It was — well, it was a tuxedo, of sorts. But the jacket was furry and iridescent — it almost seemed to be a color Harry had never seen before. It was cropped at the waist and complemented by matching furry shorts, which were… very short. Very, very short. The dress shirt had long sleeves and was relatively normal except for the fact that it was somehow entirely transparent. Harry couldn’t even comprehend how he could see it, except he knew that he could. Overall, the outfit created a very outlandish, fun, and… terribly distracting effect. Harry couldn’t stop looking at him. At them. The clothes. 

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and turned to focus on Luna. “Malfoy? You asked _Malfoy?_ ” 

“Well, of course,” said Luna, as if this was _normal_.

“Of course,” Malfoy echoed, lifting his pointy chin and smirking.

“But you asked _me!_ ”

“You asked _Potter_?” 

Harry and Malfoy rounded on Luna together. 

But Luna remained as serene as ever. “Should I have invited you both out for dinner and asked you at the same time? I see.” She pulled a notebook out of her pink leather jacket as if she were going to note this down.

“No!” Harry quickly interrupted. “Just — nevermind. Use Malfoy. There’s no way I would be able to pull off that outfit anyway.” He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. After his sudden decision this morning, he had become rather attached to the whole idea of modelling for Luna.

“You think I’m pulling this off?” Malfoy asked with interest, eyebrow raised.

“Of course you are, Draco. I made it with you in mind.” Luna looked him over and smiled widely.

Malfoy looked rather taken aback at this revelation, and Harry imagined he would be as well were Luna to tell him she’d custom made him a sexy furry tuxedo bikini — or whatever it was. Harry snorted before he could stop himself.

“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy muttered, looking down at the grass and blushing.

And the pink colour that spread across his cheeks was just too good. “I wasn’t laughing at you, Malfoy. She’s right — that looks perfect on you. Like you were born to wear it.” Harry tried to keep a straight face.

Malfoy flushed an even darker shade of pink, but he didn’t avert his eyes, apparently choosing to stare Harry down instead.

Harry stared back. 

Luna gasped. “Oh but this is perfect! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before! Harry, take off your clothes. You too, Draco.”

Harry and Malfoy both jerked their heads around to gape at her. “Er… what?” Harry surely hadn’t taken his pretend flirting _that_ far.

“The outfits will take time to get into, and we’ll have to do all your makeup as well — the sun will set soon, so there’s not much time!” Luna turned to Draco. “Sorry to make you change when you just got dressed, but if you and Harry are going to be doing the shoot together, you’ll need outfits that complement. You understand.”

Malfoy looked frozen stiff. “Did you say… together?”

“That was one of the words I said, yes. Now go take off these clothes. I’ll be back in a second to help you both with the ones you’ll be wearing for the shoot.” Luna began scribbling something in the notebook she’d gotten out before. “Oooh, I’m so excited!”

She turned and trotted away, waving down the witches setting up the lighting spells for the shoot and leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco shot Harry a venomous glare. “This is all your fault. Now I have to change.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Malfoy,” Harry scoffed. Wanker. “I know you were so excited to show off your favourite outfit.”

Malfoy’s earlier flush returned in full force. “Don’t you go making fun of Lovegood’s outfits!”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “I’m not!” The very idea that Harry would ever— It wasn’t the _outfit_ he was mocking, but rather Malfoy _in_ the outfit. Yes. It was Malfoy who was ridiculous.

Malfoy put his hands on his furry hips. “Are so,” he said, then lifted his hands to cup his mouth. “ _Lovegood!_ Potter’s making fun of your—”

“Shhhh!” Harry said frantically, shoving his hands over Malfoy’s stupid mouth to stop him spreading lies all over the photoshoot. This brought Harry rather closer to Malfoy’s barely-covered-in-fur body than he’d ever intended on being. He couldn’t help but look down just briefly, and yes— Malfoy’s chest was… there. Visible. Under an invisible shirt. His chest. Right there.

Harry gulped. “Just… Let’s just go get changed.”

Malfoy, who was breathing inexplicably hard, pushed Harry’s hands away from his mouth. “Fine. But if you say another word about my outfit, I _will_ be reporting it to Lovegood.” He sniffed and turned on his heel. 

Harry followed him behind the black changing curtain, but was dismayed to realize there was nothing back there but a single clothing rack, which would do little to preserve his modesty. 

“Er…” Harry started, but Malfoy was ignoring him in favour of just… going for it. Stripping off, right there in front of Harry. Slipping the cropped jacket off over his bony shoulders; running his hands over the material of the invisible shirt — Harry imagined it was incredibly soft — as he felt for the buttons; even sliding the furry shorts down his long, toned legs. Until he was left standing there in nothing more than a pair of tight, nude, _very tight_ , briefs. Holy shit.

Finally Malfoy turned around, sneaking a glance at Harry, only to find Harry standing there gaping at him, not even attempting to pretend he’d been doing otherwise. Malfoy’s eyes widened and he lifted his arms seemingly instinctively to cover his chest. “Potter!”

“Aah... mm?” Harry responded rather intelligently, at least managing to finally close his mouth.

“You’re staring at me!”

“Sorry,” Harry said, but he’d lost control of his eyes and still couldn’t look away.

Draco threw the furry shorts he’d just been wearing at Harry’s face. “Just take off your clothes, you pervert!” 

Harry blinked. What the fuck was he doing? Malfoy was blushing all down his chest now, all because Harry couldn’t stop fucking staring at him like some… well, like some pervert. This would have to stop.

“You’re the pervert, Malfoy. Telling me to take off my clothes like that.”

“Oh, for fuck’s —”

“Harry! Why aren’t you naked yet?” Luna came breezing in at the perfect time, saving Harry from facing the consequences of his staring. 

“Getting there, Luna.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see to you first then, Draco.” Luna began casting a complicated series of spells, and Harry used the distraction to take off his own clothes unnoticed. He even managed to stealthily change into the nude underwear — matching Malfoy’s — that Luna tossed him amidst all her casting.

He only had to wait for a bit before she pronounced herself done and had Draco twirl so she could see all sides of her work. 

And what a work it was.

Malfoy was dressed from head to toe in _water._ And there were fish. Live fish. He was a human aquarium. But that wasn’t exactly right, because surely an aquarium couldn’t be sexy. And as the water swirled around Malfoy, revealing in turn a bit of leg, stomach, even a _nipple_ , Harry had to admit that yes, Malfoy was sexy as hell. 

“You next, Harry!” proclaimed Luna, doing an inexplicable twirl before moving over to Harry. 

Malfoy had been examining his outfit (if it could be called that) with amazement, but now he looked up at Harry, and Harry thought he understood why Malfoy had covered himself earlier. He could see the way Malfoy’s gaze raked over his naked body, taking in every detail and making Harry extremely self-conscious. But after only a few seconds, Malfoy pointedly returned to looking at himself in a mirror he’d conjured, and Harry couldn’t even be sure the moment had actually happened. 

Suddenly Harry felt a tickling sensation all over his body, and when he looked down, all he could see was orange.

He was on fire. 

“Fucking! _Shit!_ Luna— what the hell oh my god I’m on fire— what the fuck is happening! _Do something—_!” 

“Relax, Harry! This is your outfit,” Luna said, continuing to twirl her wand at him. “Please try to remain still if possible.”

Realizing the flames weren’t hurting him at all, Harry took a few seconds to calm down and then promptly worked himself up again with a mixture of annoyance, disbelief, and fondness that only Luna could inspire. “Luna, I’m saying this as your friend.” He took a deep breath. “Fucking _warn a bloke_ next time before you _set him on fire_.”

“Oh, I thought I’d said? Sorry, Harry. You must have been busy staring at Malfoy’s arse. I’ll make sure to confirm next time.” Luna patted him on the shoulder.

Harry was at a loss for words, even when he heard a distinctive snort from a few feet away that meant Malfoy was definitely still paying attention. Harry figured it was better anyway at this point to not say anything, and didn’t even bother trying to argue.

Luna was continuing to pat Harry in various places, and when his eyes finally managed to get used to the nearly blinding flames, he noticed several fire-dwelling salamanders scurrying across his skin. He couldn’t help but smile at Luna’s cleverness and skill. Nobody else would ever be able to invent outfits like Luna. They were just so _her._

“All done!” she announced, and surprisingly Malfoy did Harry the favor of floating the mirror over so Harry could see himself.

He looked… hot. Very hot. On fire, even. But also hot in the way Malfoy had looked hot — the flames twirled around him in the same sorts of patterns as Malfoy’s water, revealing just the right amount of skin. Harry had never cared much about any of the clothes he wore, but right now, encased in flames, he somehow felt _powerful_. It was nice. 

Harry let himself be led along with Malfoy to get his makeup done, and then finally to the area of the field Luna had chosen for the photos. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but Luna had seemed very confident yesterday that he could pull this off, so he tried not to panic. 

He also tried not to look at Malfoy and his skin, because he had a feeling that would lead to an even greater amount of panic. 

“Okay, Harry! Draco! We’re ready to begin!” Luna was inexplicably using a muggle megaphone even though she was perfectly capable of a _Sonorus_ charm — and was only about 10 feet away. “You’re fire and water! Yin and yang! Harry, I need you to give me fierce. Draco, I need fierce from you as well, but more… wet. Water fierce. Okay?”

At this, Harry couldn’t refrain from turning to look at Malfoy, and they shared a sceptical glance that was almost companionable before turning back to the cameras. 

Harry tried his best to look fierce. Other magazines had mentioned his “smoulder” in the past, so he attempted to channel the emotions he’d felt when unwanted paparazzi were taking pictures of him and direct that at the camera. 

“No, no! Sorry! This simply isn’t working at all. I suppose you’ll need a bit more direction.” Despite still using the megaphone, Luna’s tone was bubbly as always. “Draco, you go in front of Harry. Yes, right in front. Now I need you to both lean out to the sides and turn to look at each other. Good, good!”

Harry did his best to listen and follow each of Luna’s instructions, pausing frequently so the photographer could capture each pose. He spun around, crouched down to the floor, attempted a bit of ballet, and even stood on one leg, despite his own personal misgivings. But he couldn’t help but feel that the instructions were becoming more and more… questionable. 

“Now look into his eyes, Harry! Put your arm around him,” Luna said.

“Uuh—”

“Hurry, please! I have lots of poses in my head, and I don’t want to forget any.”

Malfoy sighed beside him. “Just do it, Potter.”

So Harry did. He turned so that he and Malfoy were facing each other and brought one arm up around Malfoy’s waist. His skin felt cool and tingly where his fire met Malfoy’s water. Looking slightly upwards into Malfoy’s eyes, Harry found that Malfoy was already focussing intensely on him, grey eyes piercing. He felt himself swallow.

“Perfect! Now put your other arm around him. Draco — try putting your arms around Harry’s neck.” Luna sounded so casual, like she wasn’t currently causing everything Harry’d thought he knew about himself to implode. He didn’t even know in that moment if he hated or loved her. 

Harry could feel his pulse speeding up as Malfoy brought both arms up and around his neck, unintentionally pressing their bodies closer together. Not once did they look away from each other. Why couldn’t he look away? Harry began to feel very warm, and he suspected that he was sweating a bit, but he wasn’t sure if that was because he’d been literally on fire for the past hour or because _Draco Malfoy was hugging him_. 

Holy shit. 

Harry was rapidly losing all ability to think. This was happening. He wasn’t sure what this was, but it was definitely happening. He wrapped his arms tighter around Malfoy on instinct. Malfoy brought his hands from behind Harry to gently cup his face, and Harry had no idea if Luna had instructed him to do so or not. They still hadn’t stopped staring at each other, and Harry could now see the flames from his outfit reflected in Malfoy’s blown pupils — somehow they were still getting closer to each other. 

Harry couldn’t bear it anymore. He closed his eyes.

_Kiss him!_ Harry heard vaguely in the back of his mind, and he didn’t spare a minute to think before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Malfoy’s, reveling in the cool softness and the fact that _Malfoy was kissing him back_.

Harry still didn’t know why or how this was happening, but at the first taste of Malfoy’s mouth, he promptly lost any will he’d had to figure it out. It was divine. Malfoy smelled like the sea, and Harry was sure he could even hear waves crashing as he pressed closer, bringing his hands up to grasp at Malfoy’s hair.

The kiss seemed to go on and on, and Harry sunk deeper and deeper into it, losing all awareness of his surroundings as he focussed on the feel of Malfoy’s lips, his hair, his skin, his tongue. It made no sense at all, and it was pure and complete bliss. 

“So sorry to interrupt, but if you need me to take off your outfits so this can progress further, I’ll just be over by the snack table.”

Harry jumped, separating himself from Malfoy and cresting the surface of reality once more. Luna had one hand each on his and Malfoy’s shoulders, and the rest of the crew were packing away their things.

“Er —” Harry began, but what the fuck was one meant to say in a situation like this? _Sorry I ruined your photo shoot by suddenly making out with the other model?_

“We got some really great shots of you two. Especially there at the end! I knew you would be able to give me the kind of passion I was looking for.” Luna didn’t look like her photo shoot had been ruined at all.

“Will… are you going to publish those? The ones of us…?” Harry managed to ask. He looked over at Malfoy, but he was staring at the grass, silent.

“I’ll send everything to you both first for your approval, but yes, those shots were what I’d had in mind from the beginning. Very fierce, don’t you think?” Luna sounded very pleased indeed.

“So what about all those other poses?” Harry asked.

“Oh, everything else was just to get you more comfortable. But I suppose if you really mind, we could use some of the ballet shots instead...” Luna trailed off.

“I don’t mind.”

Draco finally looked up, meeting Luna’s gaze, and Harry couldn’t help but notice that his cheeks were as flushed as ever. And surely Harry must have misheard, because there was no way that Draco Malfoy wouldn’t mind the entire wizarding world seeing photos of him snogging Harry Potter. 

“Really?” asked Luna, brightening immediately. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Draco! Good for you!”

“As long as it’s alright with Potter.” Draco looked over at Harry, and their eyes met for the first time since just before their kiss. Harry could still see flames reflected in them, and he thought they might stay there even after Luna helped them take off their outfits.

“Sure,” Harry said, wanting nothing more than to see if he was right about Malfoy’s eyes and no longer caring about anything else. This was the first time in a very long time that Harry’d found anything worthy of putting aside his constant worries about unwanted fame, and there was no way he wasn’t going to keep chasing this feeling. 

“Oh, lovely! You two will make a fabulous couple.”

“Wait, wha—”

“Couple?”

Harry and Malfoy spoke at the same time, but they were already being herded back behind the curtain by a joyfully humming Luna. She promptly removed both of their outfits with a mere flick of her wand, leaving them naked but for their nude underwear.

“I hope you both have a wonderful evening. I’ll be needing models for several other partner outfits in the coming weeks, so please think about it and let me know when you wake up in the morning if you’re both interested.” Then Luna winked, _actually winked,_ as if she were implying that Harry and Malfoy might wake up in the morning _together_ or something, and disappeared back behind the curtain. 

“Well, that was certainly enlightening,” said Draco. Harry supposed they were going to pretend like everything was somewhat normal. 

“I suppose.” Harry had certainly had some sort of epiphany, even if he hadn’t quite worked out the details yet.

“So…” Draco said.

“So…” replied Harry, brilliantly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Draco sighed, and then he leaned over, still quite undressed, and kissed Harry square on the mouth. He pulled back only a few inches to whisper, “Alright?”

Harry had no idea what the hell was going on anymore, and in fact the only thing in the universe he was sure of at that moment was that Draco Malfoy kissing him was very much _alright_. “Yes. _Yes_.”

Malfoy smiled, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen anything quite so wonderful. Although he’d have to get a better look at Malfoy’s arse before he made any official judgements. 

“Do you… would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Malfoy asked. 

Harry’s stomach did a funny sort of flip. Dinner. With Draco Malfoy. Probably in public where every photographer ever would be following him around but honestly _fuck it,_ because it was _dinner_ with _Malfoy_. “That would be great,” he replied. “Anything you want.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Anything?”

Harry gulped. “Not — I mean — Well, probably, yes.”

Malfoy’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat, looking away. “And what do you think about more photo shoots?”

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to do them, won’t we?”

Malfoy laughed surprisingly easily. “I suppose you’re right.”

After all, especially after today, there was no way either of them could say no to Luna. 

**Author's Note:**

> Go leave some love on [ queenofthyme's blog](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and Kudos support Luna's future plotting!!!


End file.
